Sweet dreams aren't made of these
by Falre
Summary: Shinya/Kyo yaoi, Dir en Grey. Dreams are playing with Shinyas mind. A slightly different perspective and short chapters make for an interesting read.Rated M for gore and a lemon in ch.7/8.Please read and review. My first uploaded story on here
1. I'm Just Little ShinShin

I licked my lips, i knew what I wanted. I kept the beat on my drumset while he paraded around in front of me. Dancing and singing. I lose myself in his voice and keep with the intensity of the song. My gaze never leaving the singers back. His beautiful tattoo fit well on his form. He looks back at me a moment and gives me a strange look. I must have missed a beat. He turns and continues on.

As I stand and walk towards the screaming audience, drumsticks in hand, my heart beats from my chest. I always am nervous at this part. What if I hit someone? I tossed my drumsticks carefully to the audience. I smiled a bit to myself to see someone catch them from the air. The bassist pats my back and tosses his picks to the audience. I walk to the edge of the stage and see him standing there. I thought that was just my drums earlier, apearrantly my heart beats almost as hard at seeing him sweating from the concert.

"Shinya..You missed a beat earlier. Thats not good. What has you so distracted?" He eyed me and asked after taking a rather large gulp from his water bottle.

"Nothing.. Just.."I strayed from my words. Looking at him, I walk away, my cheeks burning red. I knew I couldnt tell him the truth. "Missing home!" I shouted over my shoulder.

I stepped into the hotel room, and looked around. Home was nice, I miss Miyu and Yuyu, my poor puppies must be so scared. As much as I missed home though, It was nothing compared to being on the road with the guys. I placed my hand on my chest and sighed. Finally calmed my pounding heart. I picked through my bag and found some comfier clothes. Throwing them on quickly I ran to meet the others for dinner. Kaoru said we should eat together more often. That it brings about a more "Family feel" to the band. Another reason I couldnt speak to Kyo the words I feel.

I met with Daisuke in the lobby of the hotel, He said the others already left. He didnt want to leave me behind. Daisuke was like an older brother to me, he cared about me but he picked on me all the same. I guess thats what family does?

We walked down the sidewalk to the restaurant."'McGuires' ?" I'd asked. "Yeah, Its supposed to be like an irish pub type thing" Daisuke responeded as we walked in. We saw the others sitting at a round table on the other side of the room. My eyes were on Kyo. I smiled a bit and waved at them all, they waved back. They had all ordered their drinks and were already on their second round.

I sat quietly at the table of rambunctious men. All save for myself and Kyo were drunk to stupidity. I watched him stand and pull a cigarrete out of his pocket then head to the door. I stood and followed. "What am I doing..?" I thought to myself. He stood in the wind outside the restaurant. Smoke blowing towards me. I walk up next to him. "Hi.." I stutter.

"Hm..? " he exhales the smoke. "What are you doing out here? I went outside because you complained about my smoking last time." He looked up at me.

"Well, I wanted to talk. Theres something I've had on my mind as of late. " I manage to get the words out.

"And?" Kyo takes another puff from his cigarette.

I sigh. This wasn't going to be easy. "Kyo, You're a good friend, the reason I've been so distracted lately is because of you. My missing queues and daydreaming. I just lose myself. " I turn a slight red and say "I just wanted that off my chest is all."

Kyo looked up at me,exhaling the smoke. "I kinda figured. You had been acting odd lately. "

Odd? He considered my behavior odd? Not fangirl-ish nor stalker type creeper. Just odd. Well, It could have been better, but also far worse! I grinned and thought this to myself. "I apologise if its bothered you..." I say to him, but he is already walking back inside. Tossing the remainer of his bad habit on the ground and stepping it out.

I sighed and stretched. Walking back inside to celebrate another concert gone well.


	2. These Nightmare's of Mine

"Why do you cry,Shinya?" His hand brushed against my cheek, wiping away a tear.

I was crying? I guess so. I cuddled into his chest, my hand tracing the tattoo on his neck.

"Shinya, look at me.." He took my chin in hand and forced me to look into his eyes. "Why do you cry? " He spoke softly, his eyes looking into mine intently,searching for answers. It was in this moment I decided to act. I moved closer, my lips barely an inch from his. I whispered "Because I never thought you would agree to this, Kyo. " I kissed him hard. He appeared taken aback at my action.

I grab a hold of his wrists and bite his lip, tugging gently at it. I feel him squirm beneath me. I let go after the metallic taste of blood touches my tongue. I look down at him. His eyes blank. Blood pooled on the pillow next to his head. The flesh on his face was flaking off. I looked down in horror. Fear gripped my chest. What was this? What happened?

He deteriorated under me. His flesh flaking off and bones turned to dust. All the while I could still hear his whisper, "Why do you cry? Why do you cry? Why do you cry?" and then a change.. "Why are you not running yet?" I looked to my side where the voice was most prominant. It was there I saw him, standing,his flesh half gone and his face torn to shreds, blood spilled down his chest from a large open wound on his neck. Maggots squirmed in and out of his eyesockets and his jaw hung half off his skull. He held one of his arms by the humurus in his other hand. He pointed it at me and spoke "You should run, before I do to you what you did to me."

I sat up abruptly, a cold sweat over my skin. I looked around the room to see Toshiya sleeping like a rock in the other bed. My eyes glanced at the clock, Only 3:38 in the morning. A bad dream. Just a bad dream. My mind was whirring with the image of Kyo. His perfect form mangled, and all the blood. "I need to stop watching our music videos.." I spoke aloud to try and calm myself.

I lie back down, but I'm wide awake now. Sleep is something that I just couldnt catch now. Not after that. I sigh and lean over to my bag on the floor. My ipod.. where did ya go? I shuffle around in the bag a little bit longer before giving up. It wasnt worth it, And I didnt want to wake Toshiya. I grab my book and the booklight from the bag. Might as well. My mother gave it to me as a birthday present. I just never bothered to read it. No better time I suppose. It was Romeo and Juliet, Revised. To be in modern america between rival gangs.

Would anyone believe that I saw myself and Kyo to be somewhat like Romeo and Juliet? Though I couldn't imagine Kyo in a ballgown,actually, i could, but that's not the point... I could see everyone rejecting us should he feel the same towards me. Kaoru always tries to push family on us. We are together more often than we are with our blood family. He just misses the connection I think. Daisuke would tease me endlessly. And I couldnt imagine what it would do to our fanbase if they found out. And all those girls.. pissed off.. because I perfer men and Kyo is no longer availible. However.. they do write those fanfictions..

I lay the book down. Only into the second chapter. My imagination ran with these different scenarios. Kyo in an elaborate gown at the palace ball. Me saving him from the bad guys like in these video games and comics. Though.. Im not sure I could stand wearing superman's uniform.

A few more hours had passed and I finaly decided to get out of bed. Hopefully Kyo's severed arm wouldnt reach from under the bed and grab my ankle. Reaching down I pick up my clothes then stumble over Toshiyas things which were scattered around the room.

"Dammit!" I said rather loudly after having stepped on something. Felt like cellphone charger. I walk into the bathroom, being careful to not step on anything else. I shut the door and look in the mirror. I looked like a mess. Sighing, I pulled off my pajamas and folded them neatly on the counter. My mind still saw Kyo dead below me. I turn on the shower and step in, goosebumps popping up all over my skin, I shiver. "Cold. Very cold." I play with the knob trying to turn it to hot. "Yieee!" i squeak as the water turns extremely hot very fast.

I hopped out of the shower quickly and looked at it. The evil contraption spraying hot water down into the empty tub. I toyed with the knob until the water was just hot enough that it was nicer than before. "This doesnt bode well for the day ahead.." I sigh and squeeze some shampoo from the bottle into my hand.


	3. Attempted Troll

The day went on, my eyes grew heavy from lack of sleep. I lay my head against the cold glass of the window, my eyes closing. The car jumps a bit, we hit another speedbump.

"Daisuke! Keep your eyes on the road!" Toshiya complained

"Cry more, Imma drive how I want. You can thank Kaoru, he handed me the keys!" Daisuke shouted. I glanced to Kaoru who had a while knuckle grip on the.. what did Kyo call it.. the "Oh shit" handle? I smirked a bit. Kyo nudged my side. I looked at him, "Yes?"

"Don't fuck up tonight. I don't want to need to get on you about that. If what you told me is true, and you werent just drunk, think about how you want me to praise how well you did." He whispered, a small smirk added to his enthusiasim, His eyes on me. I blushed a little, my eyes darting from his. "Okay.."

He goes to take a drink from his soda bottle and we hit another speed bump. His cola spills all down his chin. "Die I'm gonna kill you if you don't calm down with the speed bumps! Are you purposely going faster over them!" Kyo barks loudly.

"Cry more Kyo, Your tears fuel my desire to drive like a maniac." Daisuke smirks and looks in the rearview mirror only to see Kyo holding his soda bottle at an angle over his head. "You wouldn't... " Die mumbles.

"Oh, but I would." Kyo says and grins evilly. He tilts the bottle a bit more and starts spilling the cold soda down Daisukes back. "You mad bro?" Kyo laughs as Daisuke arches forward. "Stop trying to be a troll. It doesn't suit you. " Kaoru speaks sternly and takes the soda bottle from him. "Yes, dad." Kyo says with a sarcastic tinge to his voice, rolling his eyes.

"Wait. Wait one second..If Kaoru is dad, then who is mom?" Toshiya speaks up from the back of the van. "We could always say its Shinya. He did wear the dress in this family for oh so long.." Die says tauntingly. "At least I could pull it off and look damn good doing it.." I say simply, leaning my head back on the window. "Hey now,I-" Die goes to retort but is cut off. "No, I'm a single father and right now youre all looking at getting grounded. Now behave! Daisuke, Shinya did look better in a dress than what you ever will." Kaoru says and laughs.

I blush and drown them out, popping the ipod earbuds in and turning the music up.

After what seems like an hour we arrive at the next venue. I look up at the place, my mind thinking back to the many times I've been screwing up in these last few months. "Shinya, you coming or are you going to hide in the van from all the fangirls? I know theyre scary but ya gotta get used to it." Toshiya says teasingly to me from outside the door. I glare at him and unbuckle my seatbelt. Stepping out of the van I look around, my shoulders feel heavy. I look at Kyo as he waves to the few fans hiding nearby before he steps into the building. "It's too hot!" Kaoru speaks up beside me. "Middle of summer, what more do you expect?" I say quietly and smile as I walk into the building ahead.

I step out on stage, It was my turn to go first. The fans scream out for us and grow louder as the rest of the guys follow me. I take my place at my drumset, taking my sticks in hand and releasing the breath I'd held. I close my eyes and inhale calmly. I look in front of me to see the audience. Their hands in the air and their chanting. They wanted to see Kyo. I couldn't blame them. Not more than ten seconds later Kyo walked casually onto the stage, His shirt open to reveal his sweetly carved chest. He grabbed his microphone and hopped onto the box in front of him, held his arms out, and stood quietly. He enjoyed this attention. He shouted after a moment of absorbing the crowds screams. "Ready?" His devilish grin creeped across his face as the nights songs began.


	4. Stand my Ground

My eyes closed and my arms came to rest at my sides, my breathing was heavy and i could feel sweat at my forehead. The echo of his scream shook me. The resonating chords from the guitarists made the hair on my neck stand. God,I loved being a rockstar. Though I wasnt the highlight of attention on stage I knew the fans knew my name. I could hear them shout it when I stood to toss my drumsticks into the crowd, and every time I liked to think I could feel that same energy..That same..Power that coursed through our small vocalist.

I turned and walked behind the curtain after Id tossed the last of my sticks. We all go to the dressing room and I try to find my laptop. A small laugh catches my attention and I turn to the source. "Daisuke... Where did you put my laptop..?" I asked him, slightly annoyed. He smiles, the smile quickly turns into a frown when Kyo walks into the room holding a bag. "Dammit Kyo! You weren't supposed to give it to him.." Daisuke whines. "Well I wasnt about to let some fan run off with it. Especially since YOU clearly labled it 'Shinya's Laptop'." Kyo growls and walks over to me, hands me the bag and mumbles "Walk with me. " I nod nervously as I follow him out of the room, turning once and giving Daisuke the bird before shutting the door. "Any time sweetheart, any time!" I hear Daisuke through the door,laughing.

Kyo and I walk down the hall, seemingly aimlessly. We stay quiet as can be until we exit out the back door. "You didnt screw up tonight.. You did good. " He speaks, lighting up a cigarette, his eyes on me. "Um..Thank you.." I say somewhat shyly, a small smile at my lips. My mind was buzzing with what he would do. 'Perhaps he would kiss me, even just hug me would be nice..Don't get your hopes up Shinya..hes waiting for a good time.. after his cigarette maybe..' He looks up to the sky and we stand in silence for some time. Him just smoking his cigarette. I move closer to him,my mind still darting from possibility to possibility before darker houghts creep into view. 'That was it? Seriously? I tried to NOT fuck up and all I get is a congradulation?' My mind goes on angrly with that thought for about a minute before I see him toss his cig to the ground,stomp it out, and try to walk inside. I drop the bag and my hand grabs his shirt collar, without thinking."Now just hold on one fucking moment. You said for me to imagine the ways you would congradulate me, fuck, you will not dissapoint me. You made it sound as if you had a plan!" I growl out. My temper flaring.

Kyo turned and looked at me, dumbstruck. "Er..?What? Shinya what the fuck has gotten into you? This isnt normal behavior for you." I watch him intently. A small smirk crosses my lips, I push him against the wall and cover his mouth with my hand, My body pressing his to the brick. "You had no plan, and you thought you would get away with teasing me as you did?Fuck no..you nknow how I feel, and you know what I want.." I whisper into his ear before taking the lobe into my mouth and nipping gently on it. My other hand grabbing his arms and holding them above his head. 'There are some perks to being taller than the guy.' I thinka small smirk peeking at the corners of my mouth, my tongue tracing the lobe before my lips go to his jawline. Kissing down to his chin and then landing a kiss on his lips. He tries to pull away but I catch his lower lip in between my teeth and growl, I tug roughly and then kiss him hard. My hand that was over his mouth now scratching at his side before I finally pull my lips from his. His face was red, with embarassment or arousal, Im not sure.

I let go of him and take a step back, wiping my lips dry of the saliva with the palm of my hand. "That was better. Next time you want to congradulate me, try not to dissapoint.." I smile wickedly at him. He stands there, seemingly hurt that I would do such a thing. After all, I am just little Shin-shin.

"I will stand my ground, Kyo..Don't test that." I pick up my bag and walk into the building, leaving a very confused and shocked Kyo behind me.

AN: I just want to say, Ive got no friggin clue where im going with this, im just writing, and while I know the chapters are short I almost view them more as a quick peek..Sometimes focusing on one minor detail and others not really focusing at all. Please review, i want to know what others think.


	5. Not so Amusement Park

The next day came in a flash, Kyo keeping me at arms length, I think I scared the guy. How...Cute. Kaoru kept giving me odd looks, I feel he knows what happened. It's wierd, you know. Being thought of as the 'Shy ,Quiet ,Cute ,Fun-loving ,Adorable Little Drummer Boy' just made me want to change. Strange how the ideas of others can effect your personality so..

"Are you even listening to me, Shinya?" Toshiya exclaimed. He had been rambling on about some videogame, but appearantly the topic changed to visiting a theme park while we are in Atlanta. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind going and hitting some rollercoasters!"Daisuke said excitedly, his eyes still focused on his ipod. "Do I have to go? You guys know how I feel about rollercoasters.." Kaoru mumbled, obvious disinterest in his voice. "Look, All I'm saying is we should go and have some fun. I know It seems wierd for me to be the one on group activities, but really, this is a good idea!"

"Toshiya, The last time you said you had a good idea it involved tequila shots, duct tape, permantent marker, and whip topping. That did NOT end well." Kyo speaks up, his focus still on a magizine on the table. "Don't forget the onions. There were onions involved too." Toshiya laughs. "I remember.. Man that burned.." Daisuke sighs and rubs his eyes, remembering the tears shed when the onions met a terrible demise.

"My point stands, Last time you had an idea we killed a poor ,innocent onion. " Kyo looks at Toshiya, his face stern. I eye him, something was off.. Until I saw the spark in his eye. He glanced at me. 'Oh hell..' were the only two words i thought before he said "As long as we make little Shinya go on .rollercoaster."

The evil smirk he flashed at the end of that sentence was enough to make me want to jump him again, but him and I both knew that I wouldn't. Not in front of the band like this. "I accept the challenge on one condition.." I say with just a touch of confidence. "As long as we put Kyo in a fuzzy hat and make him ride the merry-go-round twice, And he has to ride the pinkest pony on the damn thing. " Toshiya and Daisuke both stared at me, then bust out laughing. Kyo's face turned straight to him glaring daggers in my direction. "Ok, I'm in if Kyo does that, I want pictures." Kaoru says with a smile peeking from the corners of his mouth.

"Yes! I win!" Toshiya jumps and shouts. Successfully scaring away the people at the table across from us. "Toshiya.. Food is here."Daisuke points out as the waitress stands at the end of the table, rather confused and holding a tray full with their orders. "As long as there's no duck head involved.." Toshiya laughs. The dinner goes on for what seems like an hour. Kyo's eyes on me, he's plotting something.

I can feel it.

"Don't be scared. Laugh a bit! This is supposed to be a fun trip." Toshiya pokes my rollercoaster car continues to acend higher and higher. I could feel my heart beating faster. Fear gripped me again. I couldnt move, I couldnt scream. I felt Kyo's hand take mine as we dropped from the first hill, faster than what I felt we should have been going. They're all screaming but me, They scream for the fun. Not for fear of what was to come next.

We continue along the track until we get a straight shot, the car rocking back and forth erratically then up another loop, but we dont follow the track, My heart sinks, Finally I scream. We fall faster and faster, Kyo's hand tightens on mine and says something I can't comprehend. Toshiya and Daisuke have no voice now, All I hear is the rapid beating of my own heart and the terrified scream of a bystander. Then as we are only feet away from the ground, I recognise the bystander, Kaoru. Right in the path of the car. "Kaoru run!" I try to yell, but its too late.

"I'm not dead?" I whisper, I open my eyes, Im on the merry-go round. On a blue horse, next to the pink one Kyo is on. "AW.. Look at the CUTE Kyo and his hat." I tease. He doesnt move. "Kyo?" I reach over and shake his shoulder. Kyo is limp against the center pole of the horse, Blood stains the pink figure and Intestines strewn about the ride like streamers. I panic and hop off the horse, Pulling Kyo off this damned ride. I look him over, He has a deep gash in his stomach, his insides missing. Many different scratches are along his form. I look at his emotionless face,his eyes missing, blood pools from the empty sockets down the front of his once beautiful face. Then horror strikes me. Kyo's hat is actually _moving_. It writhes and lashes out at me with long claws. Hissing and screeching, its eyes open, all seven of them. all small, yellow, and moving all over its body. Another of the eyes opens and looks pleading at me, Brown and soft, I recognise that look.

I scream and run away, torn from the scene I just found and tossed into another gruesome one. I breathe heavily, im very near crying after witnessing what would be the man I care for torn apart and disgraced by some beast.

I look around,a sign nearby says "Acrophobia" . I walk closer, The people in line all faceless, all ignoring my presence. As I walk even closer to the base of the ride I hear people shouting. I don't understand them though. A loud thud comes from the right of me, Followed by laughing. I turn unwillingly to the scene and nearly vomit. A decapitated Daisuke, fallen, broken, and surely dead lays before me. As much as id like to help him, to know that he will be fine, I know he won't. Another sound comes from the left of me. A mix between a thud and splat. I don't want to look but my body turns without my consent. There, lying in a heap of broken bone, hair and brain matter, lies the face of what once was my friend. His scream was shaking me. Even though his skull was shattered, his mouth still opened, echoing the scream from his dying moment.

I run a fair bit away before stopping near a tree and vomiting, the putrid taste of bile and blood was overpowering. I slowly began to cry. I wanted to return home. I sunk to my knees when a kind voice caught my ears. "Why so glum, sugar plum?" It giggled a bit. "Your heart was broken but will be whole, Now here, take this gift, and play your role.." My body acted again of its own accord and took the gift, a balloon. I looked up, And tears flowed from my face even more so. Toshiya, Skinned and stretched over the form of the clown faced man, He held Balloons, intestines for strings while an eyeball floated above one, a stomach above another, and more innards among the rest.

The clown laughed sweetly. "Oh dear one, your time is near. Still in your heart do you hold fear?" I jumped as the balloon popped and a still beating heart fell to my feet. I could hear it, and I could hear the screams of my friends, as they all were dying. I stood and ran again. The clowns voice still in my head becoming more sinister as I run farther. "Run little one, Be very afriad, for soon enough you will feel the blade.."

"Wake up..Wake up..Wake up.." Im crying out now. I run into a house of mirrors before getting myself thuroughly lost, mirrors pop up on all sides of me, and in each I see not my reflection, but the reflections of my friends as they once were. The more I stare at one though, the more it becomes more disfigured and torn to the shape of their death. "No..No..Please no.." I see a blade start falling from the ceiling, I brace for impact.

A cold splash of water wakes me from the nightmare. Toshiya stands above me holding a now empty cup. "Shinya... This is gonna have to be the last time we share a room if youre gonna be screaming about clowns. " He sighs and walks over to his bed, curls up under the blanket, pulls a pillow over his head, and he's out like a light.

"Sleep just will not come easy for me tonight" I mumble

AN: please read and review. im actually kinda proud of this one :D


	6. A Look in the Mirror

I just stay quiet. They always see that, and think nothing of it. "Thats just how he is. " They don't understand what Ive seen in my dreams. My everlasting nightmares. The paranoia that traps me and drags me down. Slowly, so agonizingly slowly, i feel myself drown. Weighed down by the numerous impossibilities and the careless melancholy that envelops me like a cocoon. They don't care. Never have. I'm simply their drummer. I dont matter. Never have.. They would replace me easily. Would he? Would the small man I've grown so fond of be as quick to toss me aside? I fear for it.

The tram pulls to a stop and I look at my surroundings, its the nightmare from my dreams. I close my eyes tight then gaze at it again, This time, no blood, no death, just another amusement park. They had been teasing me about it all morning. Toshiya said something about my nightmare to Daisuke and it went from there. Teasing me about clowns and a sudden fear of rollercoasters.

So, now here I am. Watching, refusing to go near the house of mirrors, the ride Acrophobia, and even to watch Kyo pick out his fluffy hat..I rejected the idea. So I sat on the park bench near the Batman rollercoaster, Waiting for them to get off the ride. Still in my mind re-living the nightmare from the night prior.

"Excuse me.. Are you Shinya, from Dir en Grey?" A timid voice catches my attention. I look up and see a young woman , no older than twenty-five, standing before me. "Uh.. Yes." I reply quietly in english. "Awesome!"She replies excitedly "Could I get you to sign my shirt? Please?" She extends a hand, holding out a marker to me. "I can. Yes. " I take the marker and sign the back of her shirt. She asks someone to take a picture of her and I in front of the sign to the ride. I smile at her giddy behavior. It was kind of cute. She thanks me numerous times before her friends call for her to catch up to them. She seemed reluctant to leave, as if there was another question she wanted to ask, but off she went.

"What was that about?A fan?" I hear an all too familiar voice from behind me. Kyo is walking towards me, the others were not with him. "Yeah.. thats the only one who has approached me. " I smile weakly. "Where are the others?" "Still in line. I figured I would come and sit with you a bit, maybe go on a ride. You're acting odd. Did your dream really bother you that badly?" Kyo inquires. I sigh and look at him,"Yeah. I've been having these nightmares since we got to the states. They are starting to get to me." He puts a hand on my shoulder, "It will get better. Here lets go on a ride together. Hm? Have some fun. We dropped the money to get in here, You cant be on the Park Bench ride all day."

His eyes met mine, and my thoughts fall back to the eyeless Kyo of my nightmare. I close my eyes and remember for a moment that it was a dream. Nothing like that ever truely happens. "Ah..Okay. What ride?" I mumble. "We could go on any one you want." He pulls a map fro his pocket and unfolds it. " Your pick. A roller coaster, a teacup ride, maybe one that drops us.. We should have fun while we can." He gives a weak smile. "How about we go on the spinning one, the teacups?" I motion to the one on the map. "It's across the park. Lets go then. Daisuke was starting to get annoying anyway. The kid never stops flirting.." Kyo shakes his head and chuckles a bit before taking my hand and leading us to the ride.

I try my best not to blush or be too...clingy to him. The last thing I want is for tweedle dee or tweedle dum to see us. Toshiya would be poking fun at me for ever. It's hard not to though, just being so close to him, feeling the warmth of his hands near mine on the ride. We got to spinning so fast that we both let go of the center disc. I grin and laugh,for the first time today, a genuine laugh. Kyo is smiling too, he looks so cute. He would kill me if i told him that...

The day went on, our phones ringging from time to time, Kaoru wondering where we are I assume. We had gone on about every ride in the park save for the merry-go-round, the ferris wheel, and a few various other slow going rides. "Lets go into the house of mirrors.. see who gets out first?" Kyo says while looking at the sign for it. I cock my head to the side and think a moment before nodding. "I go first and you follow a little after?" I ask as we walk to the enterance. A nod was all i recieved from him before he motioned for me to go ahead. I turned and looked at him a moment before making my way into the mirrored halls of the maze. It was only a matter of time before i found that I was surrounded by the reflections of myself. I walk forward and extend a hand only to find that the way i thought i should go was glass, with a mirror a few steps behind it. I see a figure in my perifiral vision, and turn to find no one.

"How odd..." I whisper to the mirror. Turning to walk through another would be hall I see the figure again, this time, in the reflection before me. I quickly turn only to find hot lips being pressed to mine, and my arms pinned to the glass behind me. I struggle a bit out of shock, What in the world was going on? I wasnt dreaming, the warm lips spread and the owner of them began to nip at my lip, pulling and suckling gently. I stopped struggling after I look into the beautiful brown eyes right in front of my own. I go to return the kiss but he pulls away, Looking at me sternly. Had I done something wrong? "Kyo?" I leaned closer to him, His eyes staring into mine as if thinking of some plan. He leaned close to me, his lips centimeters away from mine. I close that gap faster than he could take another breath. His teeth latch on to my lower lip and he tugs a bit rougher than before, his hands sliding from my wrists, one to my chest and the other to the side of my face.

My arms wrap around his form, I hold him tight to me for a moment before he lets go of my lip. I kiss him rougher than I feel he had expected, my tongue pushing forward into the warm delicious taste of his mouth. Cigarretes,soda and his saliva? Sounds about right. I could feel my own cheeks lighting up in a warmth i'd felt few times before. Not embarassment, but happiness. That he of the two of us started this. His tongue began to play with mine, his hand moves under my shirt and scratches at the skin beneath. I pull my head away, as much as I would rather not, I felt it would already be a bad idea to continue, since I had no doubt some people passing through the maze had seen us. "We should find the others.." I say and straighten myself up. I place a hand to my cheek and sigh, the warmth slowly fading.

"Well, I think that may have been reward enough for you?" Kyo smirks. "Perhaps I'll be your dream catcher, to keep the bad dreams away?"

I laugh and blush, He can't be serious." I would like that a lot, im sure Toshiya would be willing to change places with you, get away from me and my nightmares.." I say with a slight laugh. He takes my hand and we walk through the mirrored maze. My phone rings again so I answer. Kyo looks at me curiously as I speak with Kaoru for a few moments before hanging up. "Well, appearantly Toshiya and Daisuke got sick from eating then riding the rollercoasters too much so they went back to the hotel. Kaoru had just left to go back as well. He said something about ordering a pizza if we were gonna be back soon." I relay the message to Kyo, who nods and replies. "Sounds like a plan. Lets go then, Its getting late anyway."

No sooner did we leave the park exit he lit up a cigarrete.


	7. Lights Out

Kyo chuckled at my behavior. Was it really that obvious that I was nervous going out to eat with him and him alone? He handed me a few napkins and began to help mop up the tea that I had spilled all over the table.I was silently cursing under my breath while patting the napkin on my pants and shirt. One of the employees brought over a rag and helped too. After saying our Thank yous Kyo picked up the tray while I grabbed what remained of our drinks and we moved to a different table. I wanted to go somewhere nice, But he wanted something cheap and easy. The place was right down the street from our hotel, So I politely nodded in agreement. Well, thanks to him I found a new love. Her name is "Wendy's" and her cooking is amazing.

While they may not have alcohol the food was great. So greasy..But great.

We sat there in silence for a few moments after having taken care of the trash. Kyo's gaze seemed to pierce me. That sharp gleam in his eyes chilling my soul,It warmed me. Gave me a comfort I'd longed for since the nightmares began. At least I have him watching over me. To protect me in my dreams.

"Well, We should go back I guess. They're probably wondering where we are. I wonder if they ever ordered pizza.." Kyo stood and stretched out his arms. Shirt lifting just enough to see the carved abs under. Made my mouth water just thinking about clawing at his skin as he writhes beneath me. Oh Kyo the things Id do to you... Bringing myself from my dreamland I nodded again as we walked out the door of the building. "They probably did. They are probably all out like lights by this time.."I mumbled and checked my phone for the first time since the park. Several new texts from Kaoru, Toshiya and our manager. All but one asking 'Where are you?' 'Everything okay?' . The last one from Toshiya saying..'Use a condom!Never know with american chicks!' I sighed and put my phone away. That boy was starting to wear on my nerves. After just how many years and I haven't killed him yet? I'd say I've done well. Kyo nudged my arm with his. He could tell I was lost in thought. I see the question in his eyes.

"Just thinking." I reply. "I could tell. What of?" He curiously asked. I remained silent for a moment more as we walked towards the hotel. A chill wind caught me off guard and send a shiver up my spine. I pulled my jacket closer and sighed. "Just how much I'd like to kick Toshiya in the groin. That kid really just needs to grow up. " I spoke clearly, trying to show any sign of whining. He simply nodded, attempting to hide a smirk, and we continued to cruise the sidewalk to the hotel. Exchanging small chitchat and various glances at eachother. We silently walked the hall down to room 312. The room I'm to share with Toshiya, But tonight hopefully Kyo and I will be the only occupants.

I pulled the card-key from my pocket and opened the door to find it dark and the window shut. I poked my head in and turned on the light. Toshiya wasn't there. Smiling I looked over at Kyo, to see him walking into the room across the hall. I saw Kaoru,Die, and Toshiya all sitting watching a movie and eating popcorn and pizza. Casual guys night I guess. Toshiya caught sight of me and gave me a thumbs up, thrust his hips a bit and laughed. Die proceded to push him off the couch. Kaoru sighed, and turned to Kyo. I overheard him asking about where we were, why we didnt contact him, that they ordered enough pizza if we were still hungry. Kyo gave him a breif rundown that we both wanted to explore the park a bit more before coming back, and as we were walking back from the bus stop we decided to stop and get something. I saw him grab his bag and tell Toshiya to stay in Kaoru's room with him tonight, That he can't sleep with "Leader-sama killing trees". He turned and walked towards my room. I saw that and brought Toshiya his bag, apologised for not telling anyone where we went and left the room before he could complain. I thought I heard Die ask if he could have my slice of pizza, so I shouted a "Yeah" through the door and trotted to my room where I saw Kyo had already Plopped on the bed, Still fully clothed.

I turned and shut the door, turned off the lights, and snuck over to where Kyo had laid down.

"Don't do it." He muttered. I stopped where I was, standing next to his bed. "Why not?" I said, attempting to add a touch of seductive nectar to my voice. "Because I'm fucking tired. And don't do that either, sounds like a turtle trying to hump a shoe." He rolled over and tossed the pillow on the floor.

Now I was confused. What changed his behavior? I guess he's just cranky..I sighed and stripped myself down to my blue and white striped boxers and laid down on my bed. I lay on my side, mind slipping into darkness and eyes falling closed.

As I began to drift off heard faint shuffling, and then I felt a warmth pressed to my back. Soft heated lips sent shivers down my spine as they pressed against the back of my neck. Slightly cool arms wrapped around my torso as chilled hands rubbed up and down my chest, scratching roughly. I let a slight moan escape my lips, and at that I could feel his lips turn up into a grin mid kiss. I tried to sit up but I only got about halfway before being stopped by some rough material. Ropes? When did he tie me down? I should have felt it, Better question being where the hell did he get rope from. I did my best to turn and lie down on my back, the ropes only giving so much slack. He grinned and his soft lips peeled back as he climed on top of me and bit down hard on my shoulder.

I hissed at the pain and arched up. He bit down harder, I'm positive I could feel my own blood slowly dripping from my shoulder. As I thought I got used to the pain of his teeth in my flesh a new pain surged through me. His nails like claws of a wild beast dug deep in my sides. He pulled his mouth back for a split second to breathe before he went back to lap up the spilled blood. His toungue licking over my shoulder and down my arm. I feel his warm slick tongue on my shoulder again, he bites and nips on my collarbone before trailing down my chest, leaving a small trail of reddend saliva before biting at my nipples. I gasped, somewhat of surprise and pleasure. I felt myself begin to harden earlier, but now the underwear was almost constricting to the throbbing organ. I know Kyo could feel my dick under his ass. Hard as a rock and ready to go, Too bad it looks like I'm the bitch. 

He dragged his teeth along my nipple again, nails still clawing at my sides. I feel him sit up straight and re-arrange himself. He now sat on my chest, his own hard organ pressing to my lips. He uttered only one word "Suck" and then pressed himself into my mouth. I let my tongue roll over the head of his thick member before taking more inbetween my lips. I did my best to bob my head back and forth over his cock. Teeth dragging along the throbbing shaft from time to time, just making him groan. I let my tongue massage the underside and he bucks his hips shoving himself farther down my throat. He continues for a while, simply thrusting his hips and filling my throat with his cock, I try to keep bobbing my head back and forth but It about causes me to vomit, So I just laid there, tilting my head and letting him face fuck me. It doesnt take much more before he withdraws himself from my mouth, He sits on my chest for a moment just looking at me. He stands and turns around, sitting on my chest again,his back to me. I feel his hands pulling my boxers down and my cock stand straight. He leans over and licks up a bead of precum from the tip of my dick, I shiver. Feeling the chill of his breath over my sensitive organ didnt help much either. His mouth soon engulfed the entirety of my throbbing cock. His head bobbed up and down on me, him still leaning over my stomach. I began to thrust my hips forward into his mouth, letting loose a content grunt, but He then pulls back after having only sucked me for a fraction of time for what I did him.

He sits up and moves forward on me, Rubbing our slick cocks together for a moment. He got on his knees, still his back to me, and slid the head of my cock right to his tight ass. I watched him intently, wondering if he was just teasing me. Nope! He looked back over his shoulder at me, smiled wickedly, and pushed himself down on the head of my throbbing cock, letting a pained moan loose from his throat. "Fuck..."I muttered, trying to restrain a groan myself.

He held himself there a moment longer before dropping his ass down the rest of my shaft. He let another pained groan escape him. I pushed my hips forward into him, making sure he took me as deep as he can. His tight ass stretched around my cock, just the sight of it made me want to cum. I had to wait though, I had to see what he would do. He began to bounce up and down on top of me, small moans and grunts of pleasure echoed through the room as my cock hit that sensitive spot in him, each time he came down, I thrust up. I began to breathe heavily as did he, our moans ended up in time with eachother. He laid backwards on my chest, my cock still buried deep in him. Hips still thrusting hard and fast into the smaller man. He moaned again, one of his arms reaching up and back to grab hold of mine. His other rubbing viciously over his own hardened cock. I leaned close into him and bit his ear, pulling a bit roughly and extracting a harsher groan from him.

His hand tightened grip on my wrist and he stiffened. I could feel him shudder as he came, a warm gooey liquid spilling from his abs onto mine. I continued to thrust my hips wildly into him, moaning into his ear and biting again. It wasn't much longer before I came. I pushed myself into him as deep as I could and painted his insides white with my hot cum.

We laid there breathlessly. My heart rate finally falling to a comfortable rate. He sat back up and pulled himself off me. As he walked, a little strangely, to the bathroom to clean himself off, I stopped him by speaking only a few words. "Was this a dream?"

He turned and looked at me over his shoulder, straight face. "No."


	8. Fear

**A/N:** I got bored, sorry if this seems a bit different from prior chapters. Also, im trying to space the lines a little more. One more time, I own nothing but my corrupted mind.

"I know it never works how you expect it to. One moment you're in your world of dreams, feeling everything and seeing things you never thought you would, the next, you awake to the world of nightmares, and only then do you see what truth lies beond the fabric of your reality. They say, that when you die, your mind is still concious for up to seven minutes. How do you know you arent already dead, and in your dream world, invisioning your life as it was? A dream, though it may only last a few minutes, can sometimes feel like hours to days. Your entire existance just a blip in time,fleeting into the past as a click of the mouse.

I hate to imagine it. I hate to dream it. My own death, the thought of it makes my heart drop. I know it will happen, and I know when. The knowledge someone should never be blessed...no.._cursed_ with. These dreams of mine, these nightmares of my own creation. I understand now why I have them. They prepare me for the endless night. When their eyes go dim. Perhaps..."

My train of thought shifts as an alarm begins to beep. Over and over screeching the same rythmic beeping, louder and louder. In my minds eye, I see and I hear it as a hearbeat. Growing over time, '_beep beep_' louder 'Beep Beep' more prominant 'BEEP BEEP' , until it is cut off** 'BEEP BEE-'**.

I look at my hand as it lands on the 'off' button. "Only seven A.M." I sigh and sit up, hand falling from the alarm switch. I look to the other bed to find it empty, but messy. The sheets had been pulled off and lay in a heap on the grey carpet. A smaller male form sleeping restfully inside the cocoon of fabric.

I smile and shift the blankets off me, I feel the sticky slime from the few hours before still on my thighs. Casually my fingers run over it feeling it stick to each didjet. Holding the hand before my eyes I observe the whitish goo, spreading my fingers and watching it string along. I watch it stretch and fall, almost entranced. I slowly let the fingers fall on my tongue, lapping up the remains of our session. Our sperm, saliva, and some of his blood mixed together to form a salty,sticky, yet delightfully delicious concoction. Again I look down at the heap on the floor, I feel...

A grin slips across my face as I kneel down to the man I so adore. Peeling away the blankets, I find his face, sleeping soundly, until I move and some of the morning sunlight hits his face. My heart seems to skip a beat as his beautiful features are simply enhanced by the glowing orb so many miles away. He wrinkles his nose and squints his eyes shut even more, attempting to pull the blanket back over his head. I grab his wrist, not thinking of it. Holding it tightly I move the blanket even further off his deliciously carved body with my other hand.

His eyes pop open and he stares at me, a stern glare visible in his the dark orbs. "Off me. Now." He growls. I simply stare at the smaller man, lean down and kiss his soft lips. He bites them in retaliation, so,I twist his wrist. A cry of pain escapes him, and I just smile. Using my free hand I take hold of the hair on the back of his head and pull, my teeth clamping down on the skin of his clavicle. Again he cries "Get off!". Seemingly out of nowhere he hits me with a cleched fist on the side of my head.

Rough play is what he wants then?

I refuse to let go with my teeth and hands as he continues to fight me. He forgets just how strong I am. I may look thin and brittle at times, but even bamboo has strength unmatched.I let loose a dominant growl as my teeth clam down harder on the skin, drawing drops of blood from the new wound. I stick my tongue into the open cuts, lapping up the red juice from my lover.

Though, his protests are beginning to bore me.

I rearrange myself so that Im sitting on his chest,my legs holding his arms down. Knees painfully propped on the inner portion of his elbows. I reach over towards his bag and take an old sock from it, "This 'll do..." As i go to turn towards Kyo again, something catches my eyes. A rope, Still tied to the bed. A smirk crosses my face and a wicked idea slips through my mind as I violently stuff his mouth with the sock. I use my legs to hold his arms to his side, my semi hard cock rubbing against his bloody wound.

Grasping the loose rope I pull it closer before letting his arms go, He tries to hit me, to get out from under me, to get the makeshift gag out of his mouth, but I put an end to that immediately. My hands grab tight to his wrists and without wasting any more time, pull them above his head and tie them together.

He struggles against the bonds and kicks his legs around. But I just grin. It's sad really, Like watching a fish thats swallowed a hook try to get off the line. A deep laugh echos from my chest and I hit him. Hard, right in the new wound ive opened, and smile as more blood oozes from it. I stand and go over to my bag, Now that he isnt going anywhere... I smile and remove a small jar of vaseline from it...as well as one of my drumsticks.

When Id first stuck the set of drumsticks in my bag, I simply wasnt thinking. However, im now beginning to imagine some interesting ideas.I walk back over to him, and stand before him. Looking him up and down.

His nude form squirming trying to break the ropes or spit out the gag. I move closer to him and, using the drumstick, push the wadded up sock deeper into his mouth, watching him gag and heave. I twist the drumstick in the cloth and pull it out for a moment, only to see him throw up the remains of what was left in his stomach the night turns his head to the side, glaring angerly up at me, vomit still coming from his stomach. I watch him and just smile, He goes to scream at me but once more, using the drumstick, I push the sock back into his mouth, gagging him. I watch him stuggle, red faced and snot nosed fighting the rope and gag that held him. I sat on his hips this time, my hand putting the vaseline and drumstick to the side while the other slid up to the bite, lightly running over the swollen skin before pushing hard into it. A muffled wimper came from him. I was surprisingly dissapointed by that.. I want to hear him suffer.

I balled my fist and it came down hard on his face. "Shut up you wimpering coward. Pathetic useless fucking trash. This is all you're good for isnt it? Screaming and then acting a bitch behind closed doors!" I hissed out the final word with one hand stroking his cheek, I hit him hard again and leaned over him biting his nipple and pulling roughly, twisting the other with one hand while the other clawed at the skin on his side.

He tried to surpress another whine, but then screamed as I bit even harder into the tender flesh of his chest. More blood dripped from the new wound and I smiled, picking up the drumstick and pushing the smaller end into the new opening of his skin. I twisted it around attempting at pushing it up under his nipple, making him scream and fight the bonds more and more. After a few seconds of that I grew bored, pulled the bloodied drumstick away and looked down at him. His eyes full of a pleading rage. They spoke words that he could not. "Let me go! Get the fuck off me! Why are you doing this!" But, for some reason, I did not much care. I neared the drumstick and leaned over him slightly, licking the blood from it as if it were the most delicious lollipop I had ever tasted. I twist and turn the drumstick into the wound again, coating the tip with more blood.

Though it did not extract much a rise from him, I pulled it away once more to lick and suck on it. I know he likes pain to an extent. I remember him enjoying it... from where though...

The thought was fleeting as I felt a sudden urge run over my body, I moved a hand down to my throbbing hard-on. I leaned my hips farther up his form and rubbed it against his sweat and blood coated chest. I closed my eyes and let myself grind into him. Until I looked down to see a somewhat fearful expression on his face.

"Are you that scared of me, Kyo-kun?" I teased. He remained silent.

"You never showed fear with me before. " My voice becoming more stern." I like it"

His eyes shot open with even more a fear as I leaned over him, whispering into his ear. "You know I love you. Let me love you. " He stopped kicking his legs and fighting the bonds, and went still. I took that moment and shifted myself from his chest to between his legs, grabbing the vaseline and popping it open, sticking the thick end of the drumstick into it, giving it a nice thick coat.

He eyed me a moment before looking away and closing the lids on the beautiful seemingly glass orbs.

And then he screamed again, I took and pushed the drumstick into his still tight hole. No warning, no waiting. I grinned and twisted it around, pushing it deeper and deeper until it was very nearly completely consumed by his asshole. I smiled sweetly, "That wasnt so bad now was it?" The words fell from my lips like a sweet venom as my fingers slipped in one by one, stretching him. I used my palm to keep the drumstick inside as my fingers worked at his anus. Stretching the bruised flesh around it. I watched his face for a moment before my eyes fell to his semi hard penis. I let my hand fall from stretching him, preparing him, and I pulled the drumstick out as well. I move my fingers back into his hole, moving them deeper in, until he bucks his hips and clenches his muscles, his dick throbs and Its that moment I know Im touching his sweet spot.

I lean forward and suck on the neglected organ, letting my teeth drag along the skin on the head while my fingers pressed and massaged his prostate. He began to moan through the gag, and he bucked his hips into my face again, forcing his cock down my throat. I let him do so, after all, Id just caused him pain, some sort of pleasure should be justified from it all.

He was getting close though, His body was becoming more rigid and his thrusts harder. I pulled my lips away from his organ,and fingers from his asshole.

I look at the vaseline and consider putting a light coat of it on my own throbbing shaft, but quickly discard the idea, and push myself into him. Im far thicker than the drumstick, and my fingers only could do so much. It doesnt stop me from thrusting wildly into the smaller,writhing,man. The sound of our flesh on flesh fills the room, as well as his muffled moans. I reach over his chest and claw at the open wounds, forcing blood do flow from them again. I thoroughly coat the palm of my right hand in the blood and bring it down to his cock, wrap the hand tight around it, and begin moving it up and down.

He screams and cries again. "Shut up you fucking whore." I mutter and keep pounding into his ass.

It seems though, it doesnt take very much longer for Kyo to cum, but just seeing his meat twitch and the cum mix with his blood makes my own climax come that much quicker. Soon, I pull myself from his now not-so-tight hole, and watch my semen spill from it, few drops still falling from my own twitching dick.

One of my hands smears his semen and blood across his abdomen and chest, while the other moves up to his mouth and removes the gag. I notice a few bruises beginning to form on his face. Had I really hit him that hard? It hadn't seemed like it, I was just getting into the idea of being rough...

He looked at me, eyes still full of rage, but sadness now, as well as a certain air of discomfort.

"Get away from me. Untie me, and get away from me." He spoke quietly.

I cocked my head to the side. "But I-"

A sharp breath cut me off followed by and inaudiuble string of obcinities.

"Kyo, Please just-"

He cut me off again, attempting to crawl backwards away from me, legs kicking at the ground.

"No! You shit eating mother fucking assmite. Untie me and leave me the fuck alone! You fucking psyco! Rapist! Thats what YOU are! If im the whore then you're the psycotic rapist who doesnt deserve to breathe another word! Untie me you fucker! Untie me right the fuck now. Because I've had enough of you. You were my friend! I fucking trusted you! Get me-"

I stuffed the gag in his mouth again.

My eyes coldly looking down upon his bloodied form.

"You're saying you aren't a whore?" I casually ask him, a finger prodding at his now loose hole. His legs try to kick at me, but before he can blink I grab them and pin them down. "Try that again fucker" I whisper, reaching a hand to my drumstick and pulling it closer, lifting it lightly before bringing it down hard on the ground, shattering the tip of it. He makes a pleading wimper and watches as I drag the splintered tip across his lines of his blood and creating new wounds. I can feel the fear in his eyes, That deep fear of death, the very same I feel when I see the visions of their deaths. I know that this is how it begins, and it scares the shit out of me.

So, I dig the shattered drumstick into his chest, pushing deeper and deeper before pulling out, watching the blood spill from the new hole in his chest. His screams and cries are nothing anymore, As I prepare to dive the weapon into his chest a final time, I notice something strange.

The clock.

It hasnt changed time. It was still seven A.M.

I dropped the drumstick and watched as the room faded away to a new scene, followed by another, and another.

And then I woke up. I awoke to see kyo just walking out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, hair still dripping wet, and our clothes still on the floor next to the bed. My heart sinks and rises. He's alive. Not battered and bruised. Not dying with a drumstick protruding from his chest.

He looks towards me and raises an eyebrow. " Another nightmare?"

"You could say that." I sigh and look down at the new wet spot on the blanket.

He cocks his head to the side and walks towards me, the towel looking as if it would fall from his hips at any second. He smiles at me, and sits next to me, he leans over me and holds me tight. "Don't worry. Whatever happened, its all in your head. Not in real life." He whispers to me and pulls away, for a split second I see the bruised Kyo from my dreams.

"Shinya..." he puts a hand on my face."I'm here for you. I won't leave..." his stomach rumbles and he chuckles slightly." Well, scratch that, I will go see about getting some food, while you get dressed. Would you want anything?"

I repress the urge to say 'For you to stay with me' or something cheesey like that.

"Milk..Milk would be nice." I manage to say,looking down.

He nods and gets dressed, when he turns to leave he looks at me, and takes a breath. "I em..Had fun last night.." He turns his head a bit and I could swear I see a small blush tint his cheeks. "Let's...Share a bed more often?" He mutters, scratching his head nervously.

I look at him, unsure of what I had just heard. After a moment he hadnt said 'Just kidding' so I nodded. A smile played at the corners of his lips and he nods too, turns to leave, but before he does, I stand. "Kyo.."

He looks at me,"Yes?"

I playfully smile at him, "Dont tie me down next time."

A slightly curious looks plays on his face, he nods once more, and leaves me to take care of buisness.


End file.
